


untitled Sports Night ficlet

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet that came to me while I was working.  For elderwitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Sports Night ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/gifts).



  
_  
_   


The music played in the background, mostly ignored by the patrons, though it instantly made Dan and Casey's ears perk up.  "Why is it _always_ KC  & The Sunshine Band?  Huh?" Dan asks, taking another sip of his scotch and soda.  

Casey smiled at his former broadcasting partner, something near a laugh and a sigh escaping his chest.  "This place," he gestures around Anthony's, the rest of the _Sports Night_ crew having left, "just never changes, eh, Danny?"

Dan reaches over, taking Casey's hand in his own.  Under his lashes, he looks up into Casey's eyes.  "Well, Case... _Some_ things change."  He winks at Casey and squeezes his hand.  "You wanna get out of here?"

"I guess."  Casey smiles back.  "You sure you don't wanna..."  He gestures towards the small makeshift dancefloor Anthony's had installed, in the hopes of attracting more clientele.  "You know?"  After a beat, Casey adds, "Do a little dance?"

Dan smiles.  "I was hoping for something more like, make a little love."

Casey steals a quick kiss, then pulls Dan towards the door.  "Well okay then.  Let's go get down tonight..." 


End file.
